minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronokinesis
Chronokinesis is the powerful ability to alter time. Description Properties Chronokinesis takes several forms in its usage. Aside from manipulating the fabric of time, there are variations in which how time is affected. Some chronokinetics, when controlling time (such as skipping a day ahead), the whole universe skips a day ahead, and everybody feels it. For others, only the user is transported through time, while the rest of the universe takes the "slow path". Another variation is simply controlling how time passes, such as causing time to move faster, slower, or to stop completely. Chronokinesis, in some rarer forms, can also alter the age of someone, or bring an older version of a structure to current time, or vise versa. More variations include future sight, though many do not consider this as chronokinesis. Chronokinesis is incredibly dangerous when misused. Too much stress put on the fabric of time can cause timelines to weaken, thus occasionally resulting in warped or distorted events, or occasionally even the releasing of creatures in other timelines. Not many beings know chronokinesis, and usually only those of the Derika tier or higher can obtain it. It is extremely difficult to learn, but if a parent has it, then the offspring are very likely to have it as well. It is used sparsely and only when necessary. Variations of it such as oblivion chronokinesis can alter oblivion timelines, while chronokinesis cannot (though it may indirectly affect it). Levels of Strength *﻿'Underdeveloped': The user occasionally feels "hops" of time where a few seconds may pass quicker than normal, usually via subconscious will. *'Basic/Default': The user can hop through time a few hours or days. Time may also be temporarily passing quicker or slower exclusively for the user via will. However, their chronokinesis may be somewhat unstable. *'Advanced': The user can hop a week's worth backward or foreward through time. He/she/it can also cause time to completely stop for them (the user can still move around, while others cannot) for some duration. Worldwide time hops are possible but very draining. *'Mastered': The user can near-freely travel through time, up to several centuries worth. It is also possible for him/her/it to freely manipulate how quickly or slowly time passes, with no unstability. The whole universe could hop through time, but any more time than a week's worth would be incredibly draining. Master chronokinetics can also hop through other timelines and visit other people's timelines, or exclusively other people's pasts. A shaky view of the future may be present. *'Unimaginable': The user can hop the universe time by several years. He/she/it can travel freely with no restrictions, up to billions of years. Time could theoretically stop forever for him/her/it if he/she/it wished it so. A rough 50% accuracy of the future is able to be seen. *'Titanic': Though no titanic chronokinetics currently exist, in theory, they could rip a hole in the fabric of time and cause events to spill over into each other. UG-wide time control may also be possible for titanic chronokinetics. Their aura could be time-distorting, which is something present in some unimaginable chronokinetics. A near-100% accuracy view of the future via certain possible actions would be terrifying. Category:Powers Category:Abilities